The Price of Ressurection
by Icy Hell
Summary: "The Leaf Knight... No, Elmairy Leaf is dead" this thought struck me speechless "How could you let him die?" I knew the answer very well, too well. It was my fault he died. I would go through hell and back for my brothers, even if I had to die in the process. AU
1. Chapter 1

The Price Of Resurrection

Chapter 1: The Leaf Knight's Revival

Sun's P.O.V.

I felt my blood turn cold the moment my eyes came upon Leaf. I never even thought that this would happen, but it did. I knew death was inevitable, after all, seeing Roland in his Hell Knight uniform everyday reminded me just how much of what happened to him, but why... _why did it have to be Leaf_?

'_The Leaf Knight was dead'_ this thought struck me speechless "He's an archer! How could he die?!' I knew the answer all too well. It was my fault he died. I would go through hell and back for my brothers, even if I had to die in the process.

I yelled at them, I knew I had no right, I was just angry at… who? Myself for leaving them? Or at Ann for bringing us on this wild goose chase? I knew I was just trying to pin the blame on them, to vent my frustration, I was the one who left, I didn't even come back when I found out it was just teacher and Aldrittz

Ann yelled back, she seemed just as distraught as I '_I know its my fault…_' but even then my pain was soon replaced by anger. '_How could she even __**dare**__ yell back at me when this was all her fault to begin with? She was the one who collaborated with her sister for the unneeded game of cat and mouse!_'

I wanted to hit her right there, for yelling at me and for killing Leaf, I wanted to tell Mike _exactly_ the reason why she came with us; _Just so the Princess Alice could run away with her kidnapper._ I wanted to go right up to him and tell him the real reason we were never able to come so close as to catching a glimpse them.

I relented, not because she is a princess, oh heavens no, but because I needed to resurrect Leaf.

"I'm going to resurrect him" this was not me trying to escape reality, I would pay any price to see to my brother's continual well being

**'_Even at the cost of my life'_**

Austin looked somewhat excited, I don't blame him really, even with a hundred lifetimes it would be rare to get a first hand account of resurrection. "I need you to protect me incase they come back" they stayed, surrounding me. I doubted that they would come back but I couldn't take any chances.

"Let my blood run through his veins…' I began chanting as I drew the circle and words into the ground and poured my blood into Leaf

'_God of light, are you listening?_' I asked as I looked to the sky the divine sword resting on Leaf's fatal wound '_I, Grisia Sun, am willing to pay any price. Just let Leaf live, even if it means my death'_

**For once, I wished I could really get the God to listen to me.**

The Holy Light exploded around me, my heart hammered in my chest as I looked down to Leaf as I pulled the sword away.

He was alive, coughing heavily as if he could never get enough air, _he was breathing_.

"LEAF!-" I wanted to shout at him, I wanted to hit him for being reckless. My brother was back, even when Austin looked to me in amazement I couldn't help but detect a look of fear in his eyes as Ann and Mike stood their motionless, _why were they readyithere hir weapons!? _I turned around quickly, only to meet with no one_ I couldnt even feel any magic_

"**Sun**!" and with those words I soon found myself surrounded by darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Choices and Decisions

The first thing I thought was that I had somehow passed out. The strongest possibility was that I had used too much Holy Light and so, fainted. Or, that somehow, my eyes and sensing were not working properly '_Had the price been my sight or am I dead?_' even so I felt slightly relieved but at the same time horrified '_I forgot to heal them! Dammit!_. But I couldn't have been any more wrong.

Wherever I was, it was empty. No matter how much I moved I couldn't feel anything around me. Several minutes passed before I decided to stand still, least should I fall off a cliff '_Now that would definitely not be good'_, soon I found I had finally regained enough of my sensing to see that the darkness was slowly and I mean slowly starting to fade in one place as it was filled with Holy Light.

This incredibly strong Holy element, something not even I could call upon, was beginning to take a form of a human body, I heard someone talking it muffled and finally I could hear some one talk clearly

"Hello, Grisia Sun" this person whoever he is, was creeping me out, not because his voice was scary, it sounded like a replica of mine and I nearly thought I was talking to myself. "You have altered fate" I heard the voice say sternly, it was nerve wreaking, really to be listening to your own voice talk back to you, I turned around and tried to focus my sensing to look for him but I was only met with darkness and the pure Holy Light blob.

"You have altered fate, Grisia, only Gods can take away and give life" I felt very much annoyed when I couldn't find the voice.

Dear reader please don't misinterpret my words, imagine yourself alone in darkness with a blob of light shaped like a human and a voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere talk to you and tell me you don't fell the least bit creeped out "Who… Who are you?' I called out to the voice, he laughed and I saw the blob of human-shaped light take on _my appearance_, now that, was more then enough to make me extremely wary of this person, whose holy element was very much stronger then mine. I doubted that even if I got the entire population of Light believers, including the holy knights, would we be able to give off more Holy element then the man before me. I upon identifying the man, okay, truth be told I couldn't even figure it out until he said it to me

"Let me introduce myself. I am the God of Light" the way he said it was too casual, as if it was something that happened everyday '_Don't tell me that people are getting called to the God of light for talks…'_ he smiled and shook his head "No, Grisia, I don't bring people to my presence for something as plain as that" he replied to my thought '_This is creepy_' "What am I here for then?" the God soon turned from friendly to stern, like, Judgment stern, before saying seriously

"Let's just say that I brought you here to chose" he answered. I really couldn't understand, was he telling me who he wanted for the next Sun Knight to be? Was this why the legends say that it was the God of Light who had chosen the next generation of 12 Holy Knights?

"And what exactly am I supposed to choose?" I asked, eager to end this conversation, he looked like me, sounded like me. I think it was strange enough.

"Grisia, you have altered fate. No mortal should be allowed to do that. Therefore I cannot let you just resurrect people"

"He is my brother! I am willing to pay any price, so please let him live! Even if it mean I die" I objected

"Please do not shout" he sighed "Be pleased, its not everyday when people could chose their fate, you happen to be my Sun Knight, which is why I will give you three choices" he seemed somewhat irritated by my yelling '_Don't piss him off, Grisia, he could kill Leaf if you make him mad'_

"And those are?"

"The first one is to give up your holy light in exchange for his life" I thought about this seriously; I couldn't wield a sword nor could I use magic against the undead least Teacher finds out and kills me for doing so. I would just become a doll without anyway to protect himself or anyone else, even if I could I would be forced to hide my identity "No, I would only be a burden if that were to happen. Holy Light is the only thing I have that can help my brothers" was it me or did the Light God looked _uneasy_ from what I said?

"Your second option is to let him die" he was getting on my nerves, if I wanted him dead then I wouldn't even bother resurrecting him

"No, not in a million years" '_Don't tell me out of all the people who would want a Holy Knight dead, would be the God they serve…_' I thought uneasily. The God, on the other hand, sighed '_He's starting to remind me of the pope'_

"What of the third?" At this he seemed to look as if he wanted to box me on the head for irritating him. "You could become a girl... And when this mission is over I will send you back to the past... How about, maybe twelve years?" I stared at him, shocked but I nodded, _at least this way I could protect them and still be with them_

"I have decided to take the third path" my voice was loud and clear and with those words I sealed my faith

"You have time to live and enjoy. May you not have to lose another knight, Grisia" and with those words I was thrust back into the world of the living.

I found myself on a bed, the earth that I expected to be surrounding me was not there, instead, what was surrounding me was a soft mattress and I was covered with a blanket. Upon opening my eyes did I find that I was alone, I tried feeling death, I couldn't feel anything.

I carefully got up and walked towards the door, when I realised that Leaf was talking to someone, I couldn't exactly pinpoint who, but I knew that I was hungry. Ignoring what my body was protesting, I pushed the door open and began looking for Leaf, he was with everyone and they looked shocked to see me.

"So he finally came back from the realm of the dead?" Mike said sarcastically as he looked to Leaf "Dad and I are going to get back up. You two can stay here with the cleric" immediately after saying that he left with Austin following him

"… Leaf, I'm hungry. Fetch me some meat" I smiled as I saw that he was completely fine "But-" "Nope, Leaf. You aren't Judge and you aren't a bad guy either, so get me some meat" I ordered, I walked towards him but failed to notice that one of the floor boards weren't completely fixed and tripped "… Sun, can you see?!" he panicked and started throwing healing spells at me, feeling embarrassed I quickly stood up and put a hand on his shoulder "Leaf, I'm fine. Just… tired" I didn't know why I was tired, I just was, he looked thoughtful "I'll tell them to cut the meat up, Sun, please stay in bed…" after pushing me back into the room and seeing I was fine did he leave, sighing I sat up and began to focus my sensing ability to look around.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back to the door, but just as I was about to push it open, I heard some shouting right outside. '_Thats strange i thought Leaf was getting my food..'_ I stopped and quietly pressed my ear to the door. Immediately, I recognized Leaf and Ann's voices. They seemed to be arguing…

_Unbelievable_, to think that Leaf could actually argue with someone?

Leaf lowered his voice and growled, "What is with you and Princess Alice? Princess Alice actually attacked us that day, and your reaction was extremely strange as well."

Ack! Oh, how my heart beats in fear. Who knew that Leaf could yell at someone, and a princess at that? Is he planning on changing his profession as a good guy?

"None of that is your business!" Ann's shriek was even louder than Leaf's.

"None of my business?" Leaf's voice started to shake, and it seemed like he was about to snap. "How can you say that it's none of my business when Sun had been _unconscious for so long_ because of you guys?!"

Ann retorted, "I bet he was only _asleep_!"

_Smack!_

Ann's voice sounded like she was stunned. "You, you hit me…"

Leaf's voice was cold. "Don't insult Sun. Next time, it won't be just a slap. I will directly challenge you to a duel. I don't care if you are a princess, Ann."

I was so surprised that my mouth stretched to form an "O"… Did Leaf just… _slap the princess?_ Oh my God of Light! Please don't tell me that the side effect of the resurrection has turned him into a bad guy? You promised to make sure he would be normal! Doesn't this mean I can't ask him to do anything for me anymore?

"I'm sorry Leaf, I didn't mean it." Ann cried while blowing her nose, "I didn't know that Alice would attack us, and that they would even go as far as to kill you. I just wanted to help her escape with her lover. I never wanted to hurt you and Sun, please, you have to believe me." she cried some more

Both of them stayed silent for some time. Finally, Leaf sighed then said, "I understand. I'm sorry for hitting you. I was just worried about Sun, so I acted impulsively. Please forgive me."

He forgave her so easily. Looks like Leaf's still a nice guy! I'm sorry, God of Light, I misunderstood you.

At this, Ann stammered, "Elm-Elmairy, actually, I have a magic device for tracking my sister. It can be used to teleport someone to my sister's side just once… I'm sorry! Don't scold me!"

Silence fell outside, and then Leaf's voice sounded strained and tense "It's too dangerous to go after them. Mike and Austin have gone for reinforcements. After Sun and I leave, tell them and let them decide."

"Why should I wait until after you and Sun leave? Are you not coming with us?" Ann's voice sounded very desperate '_Am I wrong or does it sound like she wants Leaf to stay?_

"No!" Leaf said with unusual steel in his voice. "We must not let Sun know about this, promise me!"

"Why? If you don't tell me, then I won't promise you."

"You don't know him at all! The Dark Knight shouldn't have killed me. If we let Sun know that there's a way to find him, he won't let him off the hook. Your sister will be in danger too, so you have to promise me, you cannot mention this matter to Sun before we leave, even after this all blows over you cannot tell him."

Ann said doubtfully, "We couldn't even beat them, so someone as weak as Sun… I mean, he's not that strong, right? Leaf, don't get angry. I'm not deliberately making fun of him!"

"He's not that strong, ha!"

Leaf said helplessly, "If that were the case, then why would the rest of the Holy Knights have to keep a leash him even though he wouldn't harm us? Do you think that our generation's Sun Knight is that weak? And that leash isnt for our safety..."

I then walked back to lie on my bed and shouted "Leaf? I'm dying of hunger!"

Leaf pushed open the door and exclaimed, "Sun, you were awake?"

"Awake enough to feel hungry, what do you think?" I said moodily.

Leaf wasted no time and came back in the blink of an eye carrying the soup. As I was feasting on the soup, Leaf explained the situation to me, even though I had actually overheard everything already.

"Sun, I also asked them to contact the Church. They'll be sending some of our men here."

I hope that that someone isn't Judgment '_Then again, its most likely he would have to stay behind since he is the only leader left at the church'_. I nodded at Leaf and swallowed the last bit of meat soup.

With the sweet aroma of the meat soup gone, I vaguely smelt some kind of foul smell.

I frowned and exclaimed, "Leaf, I smell disgusting! Buy a set of new clothes for me. Also… Princess Ann."

When Ann, who had been standing quietly, heard me calling her, she frowned before asking, "What?"

"Can you please get me a bucket of hot water?" I asked quietly.

Ann did not answer, but Leaf immediately said warmly, "Sorry for the inconvenience, Ann. I will go buy some clothes for Sun."

At this time, Ann finally answered, albeit in a grudging tone of voice. "Sure.."

I ordered Leaf, "They have to be white, and also, get the seamstresses to sew on the Sun emblem too. Didn't you say that someone from the Church is coming? I can't bear to look disrespectful in front of everyone."

Leaf hesitated and then said with a nod, "Okay."

Leaf left to buy my clothes. Not a moment later, Ann came in with a bucket of hot water, and set it down with a thud. With a dissatisfied tone, she said, "Here! I will leave now."

"Wait." I felt the water and said dully, "The water's too hot."

Ann was probably either feeling guilty, or she was doing this for Leaf's sake. Either way, although she was unhappy, she was still completely obedient and knelt down to feel the water upon hearing my words. I smirked and began another little magic trick I picked up from young.

Instantly, the bucket of bath water combined together with the water element I summoned wrapped onto Ann's body like a chain. She froze and then started to struggle immediately, trying to break free of the water chains. However, water has no form, so all she could do was pass through the streams of water with her fists. Finally, I froze all the water all at once, with Ann stuck in the middle of those icicles, unable to move.

"Impossible! How can a freezing spell trap me?" Ann shrieked while she struggled ferociously. However, the ice around her body showed no signs of breaking.

I replied coldly, my smiling Sun Knight act gone, "Oh really? No matter, that ice is no more fragile than the weapon you have with you, so you'll just hurt yourself if you keep on doing that."

After saying this, I smiled and reached my hand inside Ann's clothes…

"Y-you!" Ann's voice sounded like she was close to tears before she began to scream at me "Stop right now or I will yell!"

Hearing that, I casually used magic again to block all sound. I whispered to Ann, smiling happily "Go ahead, scream until you lose your voice, no one will hear you. Thats too bad isn't it, princess?"

Her voice shook as she spoke, "L-Leaf is going to be back soon. He won't let you do this!"

I answered casually, "He has to wait for them to sew on the Sun emblem, so he's not going to be back for a while. Nice try though"

"So you planned this!" Ann screamed. "You despicable bastard!"

Why do all princesses like to call me a despicable bastard, is that the only insult they were allowed to know?

I ignored her screams, and took out a box from her secret pocket. A fragrant smell overflowed as I opened it, and when I touched the inside of the box, it felt like some kind of ointment. Maybe it was some kind of perfume cream for girls.

Immediately, Ann stopped crying, and she sounded utterly astonished as she spoke, "How did you know…"

She suddenly stopped, and I finished the sentence for her, "How did I know that this is the magical object that you used to figure out where Princess Alice, right?"

"You, you…" Ann sounded terrified, "So you have been hiding your abilities all this time."

I sneered. Of course. No matter what, I am still the Sun Knight, so I couldn't really be completely useless, right? I would have definitely been either replaced or killed then replaced if I was!

"You are too scary." Ann's voice shook as she continued, "You concealed your swordsmanship stance and footwork so well, and even pretended that you can't even run a mile without panting to death. Acting just like someone who can't use a sword, someone with terrible stamina…so all of this was just a farce!"

Ann laughed and said calmly, "But, you won't be able to activat-Eek!"

I nodded while she was talking and sliced her skin open with a knife I found nearby, letting her blood drip into the box.

"H-how did you know…?" Ann's voice sounded weak, like she would definitely start crying again.

I rolled my eyes. Pink had almost as many magical devices as she did lollipops, and I had basically been in her house more times then a young Sun Knight should have been that even Blaze was able to follow me there. I was raised on these type of things

As Ann's blood dripped down, I heard the sound of a click. The bottom of the box opened to reveal a hidden compartment. There was a magic circle inside. I touched it, noting that it was very detailed and was probably very rare.

I raised my head and said to Ann, "These chains will shatter sometime after I leave. If you don't want some stranger to take advantage of you, then I suggest you don't scream and attract people over. If you do attract a bad guy, then you'll just have to suffer through it. Also, when Leaf comes back, tell him that I will be having a little game with your sister and her lover"


	4. Chapter 4

Without waiting for Ann to answer, I injected the wind element into the magic circle, which expanded all of a sudden and engulfed my entire body, taking me to where Princess Alice was.

When I felt that I had teleported to the destination, I immediately yelled, "Dragon's Saint Brigandine! In the name of the descendants of Dragons, I command thee, activate!"

"Ann?"

It was a woman's voice. She wore robe-like clothes, and the wind element around her body was surging. This had to be Princess Alice, and she was even a wind mage.

She was very close to me, just two steps away, so I hurriedly stepped forward and grabbed her, yelling, "Don't move!"

She wasn't very obedient, immediately wanting to counter with wind magic. Unfortunately for her, I interrupted her spell

She gasped in surprise, "Y-you are not an assassin, you are a mage!"

"No to both. I am a holy knight." I said coldly, "Are you blind? Can't you see the Divine Sun Sword in my hands? I am the Sun Knight!"

"The Sun Knight? How is could that... be...?" Alice asked with a shaky voice.

"Alice!"

Just then, the dark knight hurriedly rushed over. The amount of holy element coming from me must have grabbed his attention. He quickly sprinted our way at lightning speed, for some reason, I really wanted to get Storm and force them to race, why? Even I didn't know.

"Hold it right there!"

I firmly grabbed the princess, pressing the Divine Sun Sword tightly against her neck. I then coldly asked the dark knight, "You don't care about this woman's life anymore? How amusing must it be for you too see her head come off"

The dark knight slowed, but didn't stop. I pressed the Divine Sun Sword a bit tighter against the princess's neck, causing her to freeze and a little amount of her skin to blister.

"**Stop**!" the dark knight finally stood still and yelled, "You can't hurt her, she is a princess!"

I laughed for a good while, and pressed my blade even harder against the princess's neck, though she restrained herself from making any noise this time. "Are you sure?" I asked mockingly.

The dark knight said with a warily voice, "You are a knight, and you're even the Sun Knight. You cant hurt a woman, especially a princess that would shatter their faith in you.. you wouldn't.." he trailed off, his words becoming unsure.

I laughed and asked, "Then, do you know what 'the whole continent knows' the Sun Knight hates the most?"

"Undead creatures," he answered.

"Not even close. What the Sun Knight hates the most is seeing his holy knights get killed" I sighed, he was such an idiot, did he really think that for thirty-eight generations that the Twelve were exactly like the legends?

"If you move anymore then you already have, I will chop off pieces of her every moment you move"

Both Alice and the dark knight didn't budge an inch. Maybe I had scared them or something, but that didn't matter.

I summoned a large amount of water to surround him, even after turning them into icicles and having them so close, he still refused to move a muscle. Instead Princess Alice began to thrash and scream "Dont listen to him! He would never dare!" and yelled insults at me to let her go "Despicable Bastard!" was the only insult I heard her say.

Now I became certain that every princess in the world only had one way of insulting others, and that was calling them a despicable bastard. _There was no other insult._

With a dead voice, I addressed the dark knight, "I forgot to tell you, but activating your battle aura also counts as moving."

After I spoke, more than ten icicles flew toward him, but he didn't move an inch under heavy attack. He forced himself to withstand the attacks without moving, which caused his injuries to worsen. I heard the sound of several bones shattering.

"Eagle…" Alice almost fainted, her legs no longer supporting her. The only thing that kept her upright was me.

"You can move now"

At this time, the dark knight finally slipped to the ground slowly. I then launched the largest icicle and smashed it into his back ruthlessly.

"**Umph**!" He tried to stifle a groan.

What a proud knight. I admired him...somewhat, as I was sure that that last blow had probably broken a lot of his ribs, but he didn't so much as cry out.

I let go of Princess Alice and warned her causally, "Don't even think about using magic on me, or I will help disinfect and sterilise your knight using Hell's Fire. I guarantee you that he'll be so clean that there won't even be any ashes left over after that."

Alice shoved me and immediately ran to the dark knight's side, crying when she saw his injuries. Although the dark knight was wounded seriously and was most likely in a semi-conscious state, he still tried his best to soothe the princess, "I'm fine, don't cry," over and over from him.

At this, I couldn't help but start chuckling. We had wanted to save her, but I don't think that they thought of this quest the same way we did. What do they mean when they say that knights save princesses… the princess might not necessarily even want to be saved! To her, we were actually the bad guys trying to tear her and her lover apart, right?

"You made one mistake," I said coldly, "and that was killing Leaf! If you hadn't killed him, I might've let you stay together. However, at this point I don't plan to break you two up. You can go to hell together!"

Silence fell before Alice murmured to herself, "You are going to kill us? How can this be…"

"Why not?" I smirked, "The second you killed the Leaf Knight, you should have known that the Sun Knight would chase you to the ends of the world for revenge!"

Hearing this, she exclaimed in alarm, "I am a princess!"

"Oh, really?" I questioned in a gentle tone, one Teacher would use on me before beating me up until I could no longer move.

_**"But I don't see any princesses. I only see a kidnapper and his accomplice."**_

Alice's breathing turned ragged, and she shook violently as she replied, "Sun Knight, if you kill me, my mother will not let you or the Church of the God of Light get away with it!"

Unconcerned and certainly irritated, I retorted, "Oh? But I'm an assassin, and I see no Sun Knight. Do you? Besides, even if I didn't kill you and brought you back, the church will definetly make you pay in blood hundred times more then you have spilled! Are you really naive enough to _think_ that we aren't capable of revenge?" I growled

Alice sobbed, and tried to carry the most likely unconscious dark knight, as if wanting to escape with him. I found this foolish, at yet, still, she refused to give up, and tried to drag him to safety with all her might.

The sight made me soften slightly on my hatred until there was none left, had I known this earlier I would have used more violent means to torture him!

I frowned before sighing, "Fine, I will give you a slightly less painful death."

I gathered the dark element, planning to use what Aldrizzt had once used, "Encroaching Death," as it could kill someone silently and painlessly…

"Sun, stop!" A shout came from the sky.

I raised my head. The opponent was wearing a cloak-like garment, and even though their leaking dark aura wasn't strong, they gave me a sense of deep nostalgia. That aura, I had felt it only on one other person before… wait, I shouldn't even have called it that, it hasn't been even relatively human for a long time.

Clenching my fists, I snarled my words through my teeth, "Pink... how nice of you to drop by... And kill **MY** knight? Aren't you too confident that I won't kill you?"


	5. Chapter 5

"... Grisia, don't kill him. I gave the order to kill Leaf" I stared at her before directing my attention towards Princess Alice "**Stay**" she looked hesitant but obeyed "Why would you help him? You do know what you have done, don't you? You are going to become an enemy of the church" she looked exasperated before answering "Do you know how strong the Son Of War is? Don't forget he was aided by another warrior and a war priest. Dont even bother to add in your powerful archer." she looked rather mad before continuing

"We had to kill Leaf so we could escape. You aren't that innocent yourself, Grisia. _Where were you? _Off playing hooky with Neo and his companion?" Pink's magic slowed for a moment and appeared in front of me, instead of answering, I asked one as well

"Why would you kill him? You of all people should know that I would definitely hunt you down to the ends of the earth for revenge"

she grinned, as if she didn't make a grave offense against a Church that deals with the re-killing of undead "Isn't it obvious?" I knew exactly what she meant by that "Understand yet?" she smiled coyly before pointing to Silent Eagle's chest "He's dying, Grisia, I doubt you would bother to heal him, but that man is definitely the Silent Eagle of the Cathedral of the Shadow God" I directed my attention towards him to see that his dark element was depleting at a very fast rate '_I don't need him to die... now isn't a good time_' quickly casting an ultimate heal, I trapped them within Ice Wall

"Relax. They won't be able to go anywhere, anytime soon" Pink murmured leisurely as I turned towards her

"Yes, I know. But thats just to make sure they don't interfere" I replied "Interfere with what, exactly?" I smiled coldly as I grabbed the Divine Sun Sword "Why don't you guess?" Pink, noticing my actions, quickly created a large shield made from dark element. Nevertheless the Holy Light stabbed through her wall as her eyes widened in shock before anger as she summoned several undead

"Grisia... I am warning you; stop this!" She hissed before her army came after me "You really don't think it through, do you?" her undead suddenly stopped before turning into ash "You really are annoying!" She yelled out before holy light stabbed her "I know that, but it does seem as a fitting revenge. Since I cannot really kill you" she frowned before turning over to Eagle

"You have costed me a body, Eagle. Leave your sweetheart with Sun, if you tell him of the circumstances, I doubt he would even harm her" she grinned slightly upon seeing his extremely reluctant expression "Do not worry, even if he had just said he would kill the both of you, he really does have a heart" I gave her a warning glance and she said quickly

"The War child will definitely no longer want her as his bride. Tell the Cathedral that I have given my blessing for your marriage to her, they will not refuse the wishes for marriage anymore" she then directed her words to me "When I find you next time, be sure to have payment" and with that she faded away _'Do you really have to talk so much? What would I even pay you for?! Just hurry up and disappear!'_ I internally growled before turning my attention back to them

"Well? You better have a good reason for deciding upon this horrible game of cat and mouse!" Eagle looked at me with distrust before using his body to block Alice from my view

'_As if that would help!'_

"She is.." he started, carefully eying my movements "She is pregnant with my child" at this I couldn't help but choke a little, had I been drinking or eating anything, it would definitely be covering his face by now!

"But, isn't the Silent Eagle supposed to be the leader and administrator of the Cathedral?" I knew little about the Cathedral, but I did know was that the Silent Eagle is the head of the Cathedral, like how the War Son is the head of the Monastery and the Sun Knight is head of the Church but is overruled by the Pope

'_He shouldn't even have any time to have an affair with a princess!'_

"Yes." he looked at me "...Why did you decide to run away and leave a letter then?" he looked confused before Alice immediately cut in "What letter?" I guessed that neither of them knew about the letter

"What is your name? Its bothersome to keep calling you 'Silent Eagle' all the time"

"He doesn't have one" Alice called out from behind him as he shushed her "What do you mean by that?" "The moment I became Silent Eagle, I no longer had a name. Since you have defeated me, why not you give me a name?" he asked '... _What the hell. What do the Cathedral of the Shadow God's teach them?!_'

"I was using a hostage"

"Ah, even if you weren't using a hostage you would still be able to defeat me" I didn't really trust him

"Awaitsun" I was bemused when he accepted the name '_Does he know that it is to remind him of my revenge?'_

* * *

After healing him. It took them atleast half an hour and months worth of goodbye and farewells before they finally left each other's presence "You are not to tell anyone that I can use magic" this was the first thing I said to her after Awaitsun left "Of course, as long as you don't harm Eagle or my child" she replied.

It took us several days before I found out that she and Eagle were together for a rather long time "...Isn't Silent Eagle the head of the Cathedral?" I asked her this, if I was right then just how was he able to have an affair? "Truth be told; we actually hated each other at first" she shrugged as she stopped in front of a mountain "We won't have anywhere to sleep, I'm afraid" "Oh, remember, no telling of my magic" she nodded once before I blasted a hole into the mountains side with wind magic

"... Why do you know such powerful magic?" "Training" she didn't question any further, I actually believed she wouldn't even complain, that was until the time to eat came.

* * *

"How can you not know how to cook?!" She yelled (read: Whine as loud as a baby) "Shut up!" After yelling at her to be quiet for the umpteenth time, I started using magic to cook before returning to my previous question

"Tell me again, if you hated each other then why are you carrying his child?" She looked happy before turning stern then happy '_Too much hormones..._' I internally grimaced "Well~" she smiled happily before giggling "You see, me and Eagle have reunited only eighteen months ago; when we first met, I was thirteen and he; fifteen, he was assigned to do something at the palace under 'Official Business'" she frowned then continued

"Truthfully speaking, he had the worst patience I had ever seen, he would yell and sometimes he would start hitting stuff with his sword. Thankfully, he didn't harm anyone with his outbursts" I thought back to the man who actually seemed calm, slightly over cautious and obedient, who didn't even look like he would do something as outrageous as a temper tantrum "He's definitely changed though, but still, appearances are deceiving" she looked at me before continuing "When he left, it would be a lie if I didn't say I wasn't relieved, he was always messing around with the palace gaurds! But when he came back... He changed so much!" She giggled

'_I truly regret asking now_' she picked up the cooked meat then stared at me... Or was it my torso? "... I thought you were the Sun Knight?" "I am" she looked again before saying rather slowly "Then why do you have a female's chest?" I looked down and stared '_Oh right. Leaf's payment_' "That's none of your business" "Tell me" she whined "Why does it matter?" "Of course it does! The Sun Knight is female? This is definitely something that I wanna know!" She whined even louder as she tugged on my shirt _'It will rip!'_ "Dont pull! Fine, I'll tell you!" She stopped pulling and smiled happily

'_Hormonal woman'_ I grumbled internally "After reviving Leaf, I was turned into a girl as payment" she looked amused before saying seriously "If you are telling the truth, how will you be able to continue as the Sun Knight?" I thought this over for several moments before answering "I guess I'll just tape up my chest and act the same as always" she looked uneasy before asking "What about your... You know... 'Time of the month'?" I froze before replying

"... Good point" I stood up and walked towards the mountain to observe the current situation "... Sun, you're bleeding..." I quickly turned around as she stared at the place where I was once sitting "Ah... Um... Er..." I began to stutter violently as I blushed '_This is so...!_' "Um, don't worry to much! I... I guess I'll help you" she stood up and walked towards her luggage "Here... Don't you dare ask!" I meekly took it...

'_This is going to be a long week...'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Im going to try Sun speak, first time so please go easy on me :3**

* * *

When I woke up, Princess Alice was staring at me with a blank expression

"What?" she said nothing and walked out of the mountain, carrying her bag with her, I quickly followed her and called out several times, she still didnt turn around to look at me.

"Princess Alice, this Sun may not know what he had done while a slumber, but be as it may this Sun wishes to implore that you do not venture into such a land where the God Of Light's favor cannot easily reach and not corrupt your pure spirit and stay with Sun who wishes to his utter abilites to protect you and your child from harm as surely what is also wished by the God Of Light Himself-" she turned around, dropped her bag and grasped my shoulders firmly

"Please, I beg of you, never mention those words again!" I smirked _'Got you' _"Well? Mind telling me why you were staring?" she removed her hands and sighed heavily "You... you already have the body of a female, and you're bloody from last night... there is a lake near here, Im going to bathe, you should too. You reek" I stared at her quietly then ran back to the mountain to grab my things

* * *

At the lake:

"You have such fair skin! What do you use to keep it so smooth?" she questioned me endlessly about my skin '_Shut. Up.' _and suddenly an idea came forth, giving my best Sun-styled smile I quickly replied"Though this Sun may be resplendent, is blessed by the God Of Light, but surely does not compare to one such as yourself. Sun thanks you for praising such a lowly, humble servant of The God Of Light" it took her exactly three minutes to understood what I said and in those three minutes I got up, ran for my clothes and got dressed "Did you just say 'Thanks, you're very pretty yourself?" _'Oh great, another question'_ I nodded blankly and she smiled "Where should we be heading now?" I thought it over for a moment, I never really _told_ anyone other then Princess Ann that I was leaving, so I really didnt have a clue as to where we would meet up "There is a town near here, are we meeting them there?" "Yes" she quickly dressed up and walked near me "How long have you been pregnant?" "Two months"

On our way there I found out something interesting from Alice, Pink may have been helping them, but Pink was always pulling Awaitsun away for a talk; she heard very little of it but heard things along the lines of '_candidacy', 'king', 'liches' _and lastly something about a gem

'_Could they be talking about Eternal Tranquility?' _

"Sun-""Dont call me that. If people find out about me, we wont even have the privacy walk towards the bathroom without being ambushed and its most likely they'd push you away from me and hit your child in the process" she looked thoughtfull then nodded seriously "What should I call you then?" "Oh, just call me what you see fit" "Then I am going to call you Rose" I shrugged "Lets get clothes we can change into" she nodded and we headed for the tailor shop, which was probably the worst decision I have ever made during this entire month

"Oh my goodness! You look as if you've been blessed by the God Of Light himself!" the seamstress squealed happily as she took my measurements '_So what? Thats nothing to squeal over! Why do women always...' _as I was just thinking that, I found my stomach churning over the thought

'_Dont tell me my preferences have already changed...?' _I thought this over for several moments as she finished, I heard her say something but I nodded blankly, not really caring as to what she was saying before being pushed into a changing room with Princess Alice coming in after me

"For the love of the God Of War! Why on earth did you say yes?!" being pulled out roughly from my thoughts, I directed my attention towards her "What?" her eyes darkened and a rather ominous aura started to spread from her entire being "You didnt even listen to her, did you?!" she looked mad before stomping over to the other side of the room. I later found out why she was so mad as around twenty-five dresses were shoved into my arms

* * *

**And this concludes the chapter I made up on a whim! sorry for not updating, I have my exams to do so yeah... hm, Sun's change into a girl is more evident in this chapter dont you agree? **

**And since I wanted to add in more of the Twelve Holy Knights, which ones should I show more here? Adair is a definite since I plan on tortu- I mean having him help Sun *smiles* reviews please! **


	7. Chapter 7: The Sun Knight's Secret

"Um, Rose, this is really awkward..." Alice called from behind me as we walked back to the inn. I turned around to face her and smiled "There is no problem, Alice. No one is going to hurt you, so stop being so fearful." I continued walking as she huffed and walked faster to my side

"Thats not the reason I was talking about."

"Then what was it?" I inquired as we passed the innkeeper, me smiling brightly as Alice gave a small wave

"We, well mostly you, were being stared at as we were walking here" I shrugged my shoulders as we entered our room "Thats nothing to be confused about..." she looked at me coolly and held her hand up to her head "Why arent you the least bit ashamed to be wearing women's clothes while outside? Or is this some strange hobby of yours, Sun Knight?" I shot her a look as she smilled innocently "No, of course not. Its just that its only to be expected." she looked amused before saying calmly "Then why?" _I dont think I should tell her... then again, like me she has a great amount of patience when it comes to annoying me to near death about things _

"Sometimes the former Sun Knight would dress this Sun as a woman to help deal with some minor difficulties that have to do with the children of the God Of Light. This Sun wore those clothes, though this Sun feels bad for being so rude as to were the clothing made for the God of Light's female children, He had given this Sun a ray of his forgiving nature and allowed Sun to continue with his work and protect his children"

Alice strared at me quietly as she tried to process my words, I found this amusing since she was already starting to have tears in her eyes, most likely due to headache and quickly said "I dont understand one bit of what you're saying! Please just speak normally!" I laughed softly to myelf and then smirked

"Simply put; I was sometimes forced into women's clothes because there were a few problems that required me to dress as the opposite sex. The former Sun Knight, my Teacher, was very... unrelliable when it came down to it and since I'd rather deal with a minor one then a headache-inducing one... Lets just say that I was extremely lucky no one found out it was me" she looked confused then nodded, the tears in her eyes disappearing

_Its rather disturbing though that the former Earth knight actually made me a test subject for that bastard's training, lucky I was smart enough to wear a wig that time... Gross! _Nearly gagging, I then walked over to grab a letter from the desk of our room, had I still been male, Alice would have surely made me rent another room and further diminish the money I have for retirement, but since I was a girl now, I guess she didnt really care

"We leave this town tommorow. There's another town near here, that's where we will meet up with your sister and her companions." Alice nodded and stretched her arms "So... Did anyone actually flirt with you while you were dressed up as a girl?" I blanched visibly and she beamed widely "So, who was it?" _I am taking that secret to my grave! There is no way in hell am I telling you that! I may have been flirted with many times when that happened but just that one... _I groaned, that was extremely embarrasing

"Come on! If you do, I'll play the role as the 'rescued' princess very well! I'll even throw in a good word with mother if you tell me!" she squealed and grabbed my arm _Who knew Princess Alice was so strong... _I shook my head "That is a secret. Tempting offer though" she smirked and I suddenly felt that maybe telling her wouldnt be such a bad idea

"Uh... Princess Alice... Is something wrong?"

"Well... I dont see a reason to keep your secret" I coughed violently as she smiled evilly

"Well... Um.. you see... there is a reason I can't tell you" I trailed, remembering what happened and my face quickly going red, all the more she smiled as I backed away from her "Who was it?" I shook my head and she stopped coming near me "Well, if I tell you, You have to _swear _that you would _never _tell anyone who it was. Understood?" she nodded happily and I _swore_ that she was more happy then Pink was when she gets her sweets from Ice!

"Well, its a long story actually..."

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Yup. Have fun guessing who flirted with Sun when he was a girl in his training days! Here's a hint; surprisingly enough, it wasnt Earth! Have fun guessing! **

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8 Flash back

_This is turning into a crack-like fic? I don't know whether or not to make sure Sun is thoroughly embarrassed or not... But I can think of so many ways to make him turn red~ _

* * *

Princess Alice smiled as I began my story "It all started when Teacher got the Pope to turn me into a girl and then sent me to Pink's house...

Flashback:

My eyes drifted towards the bar and stepped in "Hello there, beautiful. Care for a drink?" a rather drunk man said to me, his hand holding on to a glass half-filled with whiskey. I tsked softly and pushed back my black hair "No thank you." he looked insulted and I smiled, walking past him and to a man nearest to the bartender, his headed bobbing to and fro in a drunken wave

"Alexander?" the black haired man turned around to face me, his eyes filled with curiosity "What is this? You already got a new lover, Alex?" a drunken man laughed loudly and slapped his companion's back

"Do you need something?" Alex asked, outright ignoring his friend's actions

"Yes. Please come with me for now..." the man beside him laughed hard and pushed Alex off his seat, yelling something absurd as we walked to the innermost room in the entire bar. After I shut the door closed, he straightened his back and removed the 'drunk man' facade and stared at me in wordless amusement as I sat down on a stool

"You are Grisia, the young Sun knight, I suppose?" his eyes trained on me and I nodded

"I thought the Sun Knights were supposed to be male" he mumbled _Of course I am! Its your fault I have to look like this! _I growled inwardly as he gave me a knowing look

"What is wrong now? And don't go blaming me for what Neo does to you." _He doesn't even properly address Teacher..._ I thought bitterly

"Alexander Hell?" I asked politely as he sat down opposite of meon the bed and thought it over

"That's me. What, is something wrong with the church? Enough that the young Sun knight has to crossdress? Or am I wrong and you are really a female? You have the chest to prove it." He said mockingly _... Why the hell are you the Hell Knight? You should be the Metal Knight and teach Slime how to mock people!_

"I am a fifteen year-old male! I just had to do some magic to look like this!" I snarled at him, he smiled happily as I tried to calm down "Nothing is wrong. We only need information on Maxwell and a progress report on the young Hell knight." he nodded and pulled out some papers "You look beautiful as a girl by the way." he joked as he handed the papers _You are so lucky that you are under that lolitacon's protection or you'd be half dead by now! _I thought darkly as I skimmed through the papers

"This is rather detailed... Marine Ports? Thats half a month's journey away from here..." I murmured softly. His hand suddenly came up and patted my chest

"...What in the name of the God of Light are you doing?" I asked blankly as I turned to look at him, a trademark-Sun smile on my face "Checking if its a fake chest. By the way, where did you get the dress?" _From Pink! _I pulled my bag closer to my chest and stared at his completely serious face

"... I am leaving..." I grabbed the documents, roughly stuffing them in and ran outside. I did not expect to bump into someone, I fell backwards before a hand reached out firmly grabbing my waist and another hand holding my wrist, pulled me close to himself "M-m-miss? A-are yo-u a-alright?" _That stuttering voice could only belong to... _

_"_Sir Earth Knight!" I called out loudly and tucked my head slightly in to my clothes _Oh great, just great... _"M-Miss?!" Earth looked at me with an 'innocently worried and panicked' look as he pulled me up _Why must Earth be the one to me see me like this?! _ His eyes looked at me intently for a moment before resuming its panicked looked _... Where the hell do you think my eyes are? _I forced a smile at him, albeit I had to do it somewhat shyly then I quickly said

"No... thank you for your concern, but I am just fine." I said in a high pitched voice as he seemed to calm down "I'm sorry! I-I-I-I d-did-didn't mean t-to b-bump into you..." He said quickly, slowly this began to turn uncomfortable _for me _"I-I'll help you pick u-up your things!" He said quickly and bent down to pick it up _Strange, I don't remember it falling from my hands _I bent down to grabbed some

"E-eh? A-are you re-related t-to Kni-knight Captain Judgement?" Earth piped up after a moment. His eyes looked up fearfully at me _I should say no, but it's not like there are any rumours that he **doesn't **have a sister... I maybe so as to say he does have one.. "_Huh? Oh, you're talking about Chasel? Yes, he is my older brother..." I said awkwardly and stood up, a nervous smile planted on my face as I held out my hand _Greatest choice I have ever made_. I smirked inwardly as Earth's face paled greatly, his eyes widening and his body trembling slightly as the people nearby soon looked at me fearfully _What are you waiting for? Give me the papers! _He stood up slowly and carefully handed back the papers and gave me the most awkward and innocent smile I had ever seen "U-um g-good-"

"EARTH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" A loud voice screamed, nearly making me faint from shock as I held my head in my hands, it seems even Earth was forced to the same condition as me

"B-Blaze? I'm r-right h-here!" He called loudly in a pained voice "I should be going now..." Unfortunately for me, it seems as if the God of light was very bored today "Who is this?" Blaze said loudly, an eyebrow raise in confusion as he looks me over "Chasel's-gègè's sister! Please excuse me." I said quickly and ran from them, head straight for the temple _I don't remember it being the job of the young Holy Knights to patrol the city yet... _

"What's a beauty like you doing in such a rush? Don't run to fast, you might end up damaging your lovely skin~" _that flirtatious voice... _"Shut up, Storm. What that little girl does is none of your buisness, or are you trying to be her knight in shining armor?" _And that horrible insult could only be... Why is the God of Light so bored today?! "_Metal, you can't say anything without making a fool of yourself, can't you?" I turned my head upwards to meet with three people who were on my 'Avoid while dressed as a girl list' " I cursed inwardly _at least... _

"Moon, Storm, Metal! Quickly! Knight Captain Judgement is looking for you!" Leaf called out from behind me _First Earth and Blaze, now it's you four?! The only people left are Ice, Judge, Cloud, Stone and young Hell knight! _"Eh? Who is this?" Leaf asked looking at me "I'm... Rose..." I stuttered _Why must you do this to me?.. _"What a fitting name for such a beautiful girl such as yourself." Storm said as he winked at me, it looked awfully strained though

"Must admit she is sexy." Metal said with a raised eyebrow and whisteled, all the while Moon kept his head up high and looked down at me coldly _I really hate you right now, Metal..._ "I have to go now.." I stood up and tripped... over Moon's elaborately long coat "Are you alright miss?" I grumbled quietly and sat up "Ouch!" I glared at my lower leg, there was a large bruise covering the area of my knees "Obviously not." Moon said as he brought his coat closer to himself "We'll give you a ride back! You are headed for the temple anyways right?" I froze _But I'm sure the magic could'nt have... _seeing my terrified and shocked look, Leaf said quickly "A-am I wrong? Y-you have the bag with the temple's in-insignia so I thought..."

_So thats how it is _"Ah, yes... Thank you the help." I smiled gratefully as Leaf then healed my leg "She can ride with you, Leaf. I have to go run some errands for Judgement." Storm called out and left, winking at the girls in the streets as they squeled noisily "Me too." and with that, but Moon and Metal left, both heading for the exact opposite directions from us

* * *

**_Yay! I finally got to update this week... :D_**

**_can some people give me a few male names?.. It's alright if you don't wanna... _**

**_I wont update till 2 weeks from now or maybe tomorrow... Am i the only writer here that is so irregular in updating? Oh well..._**


End file.
